Unrequited Love
by Akira Darely
Summary: SEQUEL: FIGHTING W OOTORI IS NOT MY IDEA OF FUN! New girl in class 1A&her friend catch Hunnys eye. They seem to b just like Hunny&Mori at first look but in actuality they r the exact opposite. Can Hunny&Mori catch their first love or will it b unrequited?


**HELLO! **

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Surprised to hear from me? I certainly am...**

**Anyways, I felt bad about how long has passed and the fact that I haven't started a sequel for any of these yet! So… I have a question for the two of you.**

**I am definitely planning on doing either Mori/OC or Hunny/OC first, but it's up to YOU, the readers, to decide which route I should take…**

**Do you want me to:**

**A. Do a sequel where both of the characters are in it and it switches back and forth between Mori and Hunny?**

**Or **

**B. Just plain have two different stories for them?**

**I mean, I could do either one, and I just want to know what you would prefer… I started on Hunny's then realized how close the two are, and was suddenly burdened with the idea of making the two of their stories one! It would make things so much easier for you all, and myself. You would also get Arika and Hikaru's story much quicker as well, which I, by the way, have already started on :P. **

**So, what do you want! Hunny alone, then Mori alone, Arika/Hikaru, and then FINALLY Tamaki(baka) and Haruhi getting together? **

**What ever you want, so please either REVIEW or PRIVATE MESSAGE me! **

**Now… Onto the summary, I am sure all of you out there so dearly want to see! … haha, kidding! I know I'm not that great of a writer or anything that everyone who has read in the past is waiting earnestly for the next chapter. Haha**

**PREVIEW TIME!**

_Hunny's Point of View_

Sitting upon Takashi's shoulders, I looked down at the people smiling happily as always when something caught my eye.

Two girls walking side by side, one a girl just a little shorter than my height, with long black curly locks, bright piercing sky blue eyes, and was holding a fox plush tightly to her chest. The other, much taller girl, was a red headed, dark emerald-eyed girl wearing a stoic look that Takashi often showed the world.

"Hey Takashi?"

I heard a quiet "Hn" as my answer, and I took that as initiative to go on.

"Do you see those two girls there? The tall red head, and the short raven-haired girl?"

Another "Hn" was my reply, which I interpreted as a "Yes, but is there any particular reason you are bringing this to my attention?"

"Well, they look like new students! Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?"

I felt myself being placed on the floor. Making my way towards the girls that I had scoped out earlier, I found them gone.

"Where could they have gone Takashi?"

I looked up at my cousin with the cute face that often made the girls go crazy.

"Takashi, do you see where they are?"

His eyes scoped out the hallway, but he looked back at me, his stoic face showing me slight signs that our search was futile, and that the two of them were gone.

"Well, I guess that's bad luck for us, huh Takashi?"

He nodded.

"Yes, Mitsukuni. I guess it is."

Putting on a happy smile, I walked towards our martial arts class, hoping that maybe the girls that had caught my eye earlier would show up at the club later so that I might catch their names.

I don't know why, but these girls had caught my eye. No girl had ever done that before, and I didn't know what to think about that… Was I finally having my first real crush?

No… I couldn't be…

Could I?

**Okay, I'm sorry that it's so short, but I swear the next chapter will be longer! FIRST, I **_**really **_**need you review and tell me whether or not you like it, and WHICH COURSE YOU WANT IT TO TAKE! **

**So, PLEASE tell me whether you would rather have it switch POV's from Hunny to Mori, or have it just be Hunny. It would REALLY help me!**

**Thanks a Million! **

**~Akira Darely**

**PS- first person to review and/or get others to tell me their preferences for this chapter, gets the next chapter dedicated them :P… although, I'm not sure if that's really any incentive at all. Haha **


End file.
